Conversations SMS
by klainessyu'zz
Summary: Je me promenais sur tumblr et je suis tomber sur le site de "This is a koala tea". J'ai traduit ces petites conversations i-phone hilarantes, pour la plupart et les ai poster pour VOUS. Quelques-unes sont de ma propre invention mais la majorité viennent du tumblr. Excellente lecture à vous bisouxxx
1. Chapter 1

Notes de la traductrice : La version originale de tout ces petits OS est postée sur le blog This is a koala tea sur tumblr, et elle a été écrite en anglais. Bien entendu, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux... Certain OS sont inventer par moi-même en personne mais la majorité sont du blog This is a koala tea. Quand je suis aller sur ce blog la toute première fois, j'ai tellement adoré que j'ai voulu tous vous en faire profiter en les traduisant en français alors si vous avez des facilités en anglais ou pas (merci reverso ou google traduction etc. ...) vous pouvez aller voir les versions originales de ces petits OS ^^

* * *

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Harry voit de moins en moins Draco en vrai et ce dernier s'obstine à vouloir parler par texto et à nier les reproches d'Harry.

* * *

Harry : Draco, il faut qu'on parle.

_Draco :_ _OK, parlons._

Harry : Non, je veux dire face à face.

_Draco :_ Pourquoi_ pas maintenant ?_

Harry : Parce que tout ne peux pas ce dire par SMS !

_Draco :_ J'opte_ pour l'innovation._

Harry : Draco...

Harry : Tu t'es rendu dépendant aux SMS.

_Draco :_ _Tu es cinglé mon pauvre._

Harry : Non, je suis sérieux ! Tu a un problème. Nous ne nous parlons presque plus en dehors des cours !

_Draco :_ _Non_, _Je n'en es pas._

_Draco :_ _On parle tout le temps !_

Harry : Non, on ne le fait pas !

_Draco :_ _OK Harry, peut importe._

Harry : Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. On a besoins d'en parler !

_Draco :_ _Non, on n'en a pas besoin._

Harry : Draco, s'il te plait.

Harry : Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco a décidé d'être honnête au moins une fois dans sa vie ... et ça a donné cela ...

* * *

_Draco :_ _Harry, je peux te parler ?_

Harry : Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

_Draco :_ Bien_ ... Hum, tu sais quand tu m'as demandé si tu étais ma première fois et je t'ai répondu que oui ?_

Harry : Oouuuuais ... Mais encore ?

_Draco :_ _C'était une sorte de ... mensonge ..._

_Draco :_ _Ma première fois était Lupin ..._

Harry : QUOI !? T'es sérieux là !?

_Draco :_ _Oh, et bien ..._

Harry : OH MON DIEU DRACO, C'EST SI INQUIETANT !

Harry : OH, PAR LE CHAT DE MERLIN ! JE NE SERAIS PLUS JAMAIS LE MEME !

_Draco :_ Détend_- toi ! Je blaguais._

Harry : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste !

_Draco :_ _Moi aussi je t'aime._

_Draco :_ _Maisjel'aivraimentfaitavecLupin_

Harry : ...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry s'est fait attraper par des Mangemorts, il n'a pas sa baguette ... mais il a son portable !

* * *

Harry : Draco, j'ai besoin d'aide !

_Draco :_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?_

Harry : Ils m'ont eu !

Harry : je ne sais pas où je suis, et ils ont pris ma baguette !

_Draco :_ _Quoi ?!_

Harry : Tu as entendu ! ... Enfin lus ... Bref ... J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !

_Draco :_ _Pourquoi n'envois-tu pas un message à Weasley ou Granger ?_

Harry : Ce n'est pas le moment d'analyser mes actions, Draco !

Harry : J'ai besoin d'aide !

_Draco :_ _Tu as raison, oui, désolé. Je vais prévenir Dumby._

_Draco :_ _Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas !_

Harry : Merci.

_Draco :_ _Fait attention à toi. Je t'aime._

Harry : Mhm, moi aussi. Dépêche-toi. C'est effrayant ici.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco est tombé amoureux d'Apple alors qu'il sort avec Harry. Le moment est venu pour Draco de tout dévoiler à Harry.

* * *

_Draco :_ _Harry, J'ai besoin de te parler._

Harry : Oui, bien sûr. Que ce passe t-il ?

_Draco :_ _Hum ... tu sais, Apple (1) ..._

_Draco :_ _Elle ... et bien, elle à rompu avec Pear (2)._

_Draco :_ _Elle ... elle m'a demandé de te laisser pour aller avec elle._

Harry : Quoi ?! Tu ... tu compte le faire ?!

_Draco :_ _Et bien ... Je veux dire ... Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'elle me l'a demandé._

_Draco :_ _C'est juste que ... elle est si verte et parfaite et je l'aime tellement._

_Draco :_ _Je ne peux rien y faire ..._

Harry : Bien.

_Draco :_ _Quoi ?_

Harry : Bien.

Harry : Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, évidement. Vas avec ta putin de pomme !

_Draco :_ _Harry, je suis désolé._

Harry : Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire voir et laisse moi tranquille !

_Draco :_ Harry ...

*(1) Apple = Pomme

*(2) Pear = Poire


	5. Chapter 5

Harry a vu Draco et Apple dans la grande salle pendant le déjeuner et a été prit d'un hélant de jalousie.

* * *

Harry : Je t'ai vu.

_Draco :_ _Hm ? Quoi ?_

Harry : Laisse tomber Apple, Draco.

_Draco :_ _Je ne veux pas._

Harry : Draco !

Harry : C'est entrain de devenir du n'importe quoi !

_Draco :_ _Quoi ? C'est juste une pomme._

Harry : Juste une pomme !? J'ai remarqué la manière dont tu la regardais hier !

Harry : Cela doit cesser !

Harry : Maintenant !

_Draco :_ _Non !_

_Draco :_ _Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en contre fiche. Je l'aime et elle m'aime en retour !_

Harry : Draco !

_Draco :_ _Je suis désolé Harry, je ne peux rien y faire._


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione a vu Draco et Harry se bécoté dans un coin sombre du château, et s'est empressée de lui faire savoir à la minute où celui-ci était dans son dortoir.

* * *

_Hermione :_ _Harry, c'était quoi ça avec Malfoy aujourd'hui ?_

Harry : C'était quoi quoi ? Je n'ais pas vu Malfoy aujourd'hui, de quoi parle tu, voyons 'Mione ?

_Hermione :_ _Puis-je te rappeler que tu es un piètre menteur Harry ?_

_Hermione_ : _Aller dit le moi, ce n'est rien._

Harry : Non !

_Hermione :_ _Je vous est vu tout les deux ... vous embrasser._

Harry : Oh ...oui ... humm ...

Harry : Je t'en supplie 'Mione, ne le dit pas à Ron. Il ne s'en remettra jamais.

_Hermione :_ _Il va l'accepter Harry, comme moi je l'accepte. C'est ton meilleur ami._

_Hermione :_ _Mais ... Malfoy ? Vraiment ?_

Harry : Oui. Il n'est ... vraiment pas aussi méchant qu'on ne le pensait ... pas du tout même.

_Hermione :_ _Qu'est ce qu'y ta fait changer d'avis à se point ?_

Harry : Je pense que j'ai toujours sus la vérité. J'ai juste ... choisi de ne pas la voir.

_Hermione :_ _Ououououhh ! On croirait presque entendre un poufsouffle. Cela explique pourquoi tu étais si obsédé pas lui depuis ta sixième annééééée !_

Harry : Oh, la ferme 'Mione ...

_Hermione :_ _hiiihiii hoohoo !_


	7. Chapter 7

Harry ne supporte pas de voir Zabini et Draco toujours collés ensemble, il demande donc à ce cher Zabini de s'éloigner de son petit copain.

* * *

Harry : Zabini.

Harry : écoutes, je ne suis pas entrain de te demander d'arrêter d'être ami avec Draco, mais ...

Harry : Laisse-le un petit peu, d'accord ?

_Blaise :_ _Excuse-moi ?! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas OK ?!_

_Blaise :_ _C'est mon meilleur ami et je peux être avec lui autant de temps que je veux._

Harry : Je sais, mais ... je veux juste ...

_Blaise :_ _Tu veux quoi au juste ? Draco juste pour toi ? Rêve le balafré !_

Harry : Je te défends de m'appeler ainsi !

_Blaise :_ _Trop tard, en plus tu laisse Draco le faire_.

Harry : ... C'est différent.

_Blaise :_ Arrête_ un peut de faire ton jaloux possessif Potter. Je trainerais avec lui quand je voudrais !_

Harry : Bien.

_Blaise :_ _Bien__._

_Blaise :_ _Mais pas quand vous serez ensemble, vous me donner la nausée !_

Harry : Bon point pour moi.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco doute et manque de confiance en lui ... Ne me demandez pas, je n'en sais pas plus que vous :/

* * *

Harry : Bonne nuit. Je t'aime :)

_Draco :_ _Harry ?_

Harry : Oui ?

_Draco :_ _Viens dormir avec moi ce soir._

Harry : Um, pourquoi ?

_Draco :_ _Parce que._

_Draco :_ _viens, juste._

Harry : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Draco :_ _C'est juste que ..._

Harry : Que ce passe t-il ?

Harry : Draco, ça va ?

_Draco :_ _Et si je me réveille demain matin et tu as changé d'avis ?_

_Draco :_ _Et si tu réalise que tu mérite mieux ?_

_Draco :_ _Promet moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais Harry._

Harry : Draco. Bien sûr que je ne te laisserais jamais.

Harry : D'où sors-tu de pareilles absurdités, Je t'aime à la folie Draco ^^

_Draco :_ _Je t'aime plus encore :3_


	9. Chapter 9

Harry recouvre Draco de tonnes de messages depuis que ce dernier l'a sauvé. Et il a enfin fini par répondre.

* * *

Harry : Allez Draco.

Harry : Nous ne sommes plus ennemis maintenant, tu peux me le dire.

Harry : Répond. S'il te plaît ? Je veux savoir.

_Draco : Mais tu ne peux pas !_

Harry : Alléluia, il a parlé !

Harry : Pourquoi ?! Je DOIS savoir pourquoi ?!

_Draco : Oubli tout ça._

Harry : Je ne peux pas oublier. Dit le moi, Draco, je t'en prie.

_Draco : Bien !_

_Draco : Si tu DOIS savoir ! J'ai découvert que j'avais des sentiments pour toi !_

Harry : Quoi ?!

_Draco : Je l'ai sus toute ma vie. Je t'aime et tu ne l'as jamais vu car tu étais amoureux de Weasley fille et je ne pouvais pas le supporter !_

_Draco : Et mes parents vont me tuer avant même que je puisse tenter de me suicider !_

_Draco : Voilà pourquoi tu ne DEVAIS PAS savoir Harry!_

Harry : Ne dit pas ça. Ca va aller.

_Draco : Comment peux-tu dire ça !_

Harry : Parce que ... et bien, peut être que tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir ce genre de sentiments Draco ...


	10. Chapter 10

Draco est affreusement jaloux du temps que passe Harry avec Ron et essai de faire remarquer à Harry que la belette l'aime.

* * *

_Draco :_ _Je pence que ça peut être vrai._

Harry : Ne soit pas ridicule. C'est de Ron dont on est en train de parler là.

Harry : C'est mon meilleur ami.

_Draco :_ _Exactement ! Tu ne voudrais pas être soupçonné de ça !_

Harry : T'es fou.

_Draco :_ _Non, je suis raisonnable._

_Draco :_ _Réfléchi Harry. La façon dont il s'accroche à toi et tes affaires, C'est évident._

Harry : Ce n'est pas « évident » car ce n'est pas vrai !

_Draco :_ _Mais ça l'est._

_Draco :_ _enfin bref ... sois prudent OK._

Harry : Je n'y penserais même pas donc je sais que je n'aurais pas besoin de l'être.

_Draco :_ _Mhm, Merci._


	11. Chapter 11

Draco est jaloux de l'admiration qu'a Harry envers les stars "mecs" de la série télé "Glee".

* * *

Harry : As-tu vu le dernier épisode ?

_Draco :_ _Non ... je ne regarde pas Glee Harry ..._

Harry : J'espère juste que Sébastian n'est pas devenu aussi méchant que ça. Il est tellement HOT.

_Draco :_ _Mmm._

Harry : Blaine est vraiment sexy aussi, tu ne trouve pas ?

Harry : Darren Criss a de magnifiques cheveux !

_Draco :_ _C'est vrai._

Harry : Tu vas bien ?

Harry : Tu semble un peu ... absent.

Harry : Es-tu sûr que ça va ?

_Draco :_ _Merveilleusement bien ! Pourquoi ?_

Harry : Oh ! Oh, mon cœur, tu es jaloux *-*

_Draco :_ _Non._

Harry : Draco !

Harry : Tu sais que tu es le plus hot et le plus sexy de tous )

_Draco :_ _Bien sûr que je le sais._

Harry : Et le meilleur et je t'aime.

_Draco :_ _Mhm. C'est mieux._

_Draco :_ _Tu n'es pas mal du tout dans ton genre tu sais._


	12. Chapter 12

Harry meurt d'envie de savoir pourquoi Draco l'avais sauvé des griffe de sa maléfique tante Bellatrix et obtient pour réponse un aveu très ... perturbant.

* * *

Harry : Draco. Je peux te poser une question ?

_Draco :_ _Potter ?_

_Draco :_ _Oui, vas s'y._

Harry :Pourquoi as-tu dit à Bellatrix que c'était moi ?

_Draco :_ _Oh..._

Harry : alors ?

_Draco :_ _Sans raisons particulières. Je ne savais pas qui c'était._

Harry : Tu mens. Tu savais bien que c'était moi. Je le sais.

Harry : S'il te plaît dit le moi.

_Draco :_ _Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?_

Harry : Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie aussi ne l'oubli pas, et je mérite une réponse.

_Draco :_ _Bien._

_Draco :_ _Je l'ai fais parce que ... et bien ... Peu être que tu n'et pas si mauvais ..._

_Draco :_ _Et ... "par pas si mauvais", je veux dire ... je suis en quelques sortes ... euh ... amoureux ... de toi ... et... hum ..._

Harry : Attend. Quoi ?!

Harry : Draco !

Harry : Draco ...


	13. Chapter 13

Draco fait son coming out à son père et en profite pour lui dire avec qui il sort.

_Draco :_ _Papa, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose._

_Draco :_ _Je ... je suis ... j'aime les garçons. S'il te plaît ne soit pas fâché contre moi, j'étais, je suis et je restais ton fils à jamais._

Lucius : Draco !

Lucius : C'est ... un peu inattendu, mais je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis ... de la même nature.

_Draco :_ _Merci, papa._

_Draco :_ _Hum... aussi, jesorsavecHarryPotter, voilà OKAY BYE._

Lucius : =O

Lucius : Harry Potter ? Sérieusement ?

_Draco :_... euh ... _Surprise :S_

_Draco :_ _Ne sois pas énervé._

Lucius : je suis ... hum... je ne suis pas heureux de cette nouvelle, mais je ne peux rien changer si tu l'aime.

Lucius : Je veux que tu sois heureux.

_Draco :_ _Merci beaucoup papa. J'apprécie vraiment_.

Lucius : Oui, bien.

Lucius : Sois prudent mon fils.

_Draco :_ _Je le serais._


	14. Chapter 14

Draco ESSAI je dis bien ESSAI de dire à Grégory Goyle qu'il sort avec Harry... Bonne chance ...

* * *

_Draco :_ _Goyle._

_Draco :_ _Tu te souviens comment nous détestons Potter ?_

Gregory : Oui.

_Draco :_ _Bien, tu peux oublier ça, nous somme ensemble maintenant._

Gregory : Ensemble ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je dois venir vous aider ?

_Draco :_ -'

_Draco :_ _Non, non, je veux dire ensemble comme dans ENSEMBLE ensemble._

Gregory : Je ne vois pas la différence ...

_Draco :_ _Moi et Potter ..._

_Draco :_ _Sortons ensemble._

Gregory : Quoi ? Vous avez décidé de vous glisser hors du château ? C'est interdit tu sais !

_Draco :_ _Quoi ?! Non ! Par Merlin aidez-moi. Greg, Harry est mon petit copain maintenant._

Gregory : Ton petit copain ?

_Draco :_ _Oui, es tu d'accord avec ça ?_

Gregory : Oui ... c'est juste ... hum ... bizarre...

_Draco :_ _Je sais Greg. Fais moi confiance, je sais._

_._


	15. Chapter 15

Ou comment fermer le clapet d'un Malfoy.

* * *

_Draco : Potter._

_Draco : Potter._

_Draco : Potter._

_Draco : Potter_

Harry : Qu'est ce que tu me veux !

_Draco : Déjà dit moi !_

_Draco : Je te jure que si tu ne me le dit pas j'ensorcellerais toutes tes affaires !_

_Draco : Je veux dire ... S'il te plaît dit le moi ?_

Harry : Bien assai toujours. La réponse restera non.

_Draco : Potter !_

Harry : Malfoy !

_Draco : Dit moi pourquoi tu m'as sauvé !_

Harry : Parce que je t'aime

Harry : là !

Harry : Satisfait ?

_Draco : Um ... oui ... _

Harry : Mhm.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco à acheté un avion à Harry et celui-ci a insister pour que Draco l'essai avant lui... Sauf que Draco a une peur bleu des avions ...

* * *

_Draco :_ _Je vais mourir !_

_Draco :_ _Harry s'il te plait dit à ma maman que je l'aime._

Harry : Draco arrête d'être dramatique, c'est juste un avion.

_Draco :_ _JUSTE un AVION :O !? C'est un piège à mort moldu !_

Harry : Non, ça ne l'ai pas.

_Draco :_ _Est-ce que tu as vu la monstruosité ?_

Harry : Bien sûr que je l'ai vu. Tu iras bien, mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Draco :_ _Bah si ! Je m'inquiète justement !_

_Draco :_ _Et si je me crash et que je suis envoyé vers un vent violent ? Que vas t-il m'arriver ?_

_Draco :_ _Une mort moldu ?_

Harry : Ça ne va pas arrivé.

_Draco :_ _VENT VIOLENT. MOLDU. MORT. HARRYYY !_

_Draco :_ _Quand je serais mort, je t'accuserais !_

_Draco :_ _Et tu ne pourras pas garder mes affaires !_

Harry : Même pas tes vêtements ?

_Draco :_ _Nan !_

Harry : Mince !


	17. Chapter 17

Lucius Malfoy a enfermé Draco dans sa chambre et celui-ci commence à péter un plomb.

* * *

_Draco :_ _Je vais le faire._

_Draco :_ _Il ne peut pas me garder enfermé ici pour toujours !_

Harry : Draco, c'est ton père !

Harry : Garde ton calme. Respire et réfléchit calmement ok ?

_Draco :_ _Je ne peux pas réfléchir calmement ! J'ai été enfermé dans ma chambre pendant TROIS JOURS !_

Harry : Respire !

_Draco :_ _Harry !_

Harry : Tu ne vas tuer personne. Laisse ton père tranquille !

_Draco :_ _Bien._

_Draco :_ _Je peux l'injurier au moins ?!_

Harry : Draco !

Harry : Rien de tout cela n'est nécessaire. Je vais te surveiller_!_

_Draco :_ _Bien._

Harry : Okay.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry veux demander la main de Draco "correctement" mais il l'a demande à la mère de son future mari parce qu'il à quelque peu ... les jetons devant son père...

* * *

Harry : Mrs. Malfoy ! J'aimerais vous parler un instant s'il vous plaît.

Narcissa : _Oh, bonjour Harry, comment vas tu ?_

Harry : Je vais bien, merci.

Harry : Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose... de très important.

Narcissa : _Oui, Je t'écoute mon garçon_.

Harry : Bien, hum ... moi et Draco sommes ensemble depuis un moment.

Narcissa : _Je sais ça Harry._

Narcissa : _Et ?_

Harry : Et bien ... je l'aime plus que tout au monde

Harry : Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Et ... j'aimerais demander la permission correctement.

Harry : De me marier avec votre fils...

Narcissa : _Oh ! Harry ! Bien sûr que tu peux ! Quelle question !_

Narcissa : _Oh, il va être tellement ravi._

Harry : Merci beaucoup Mrs. Malfoy.

Narcissa : _Oh, mais il n'y a absolument pas de problème mon garçon._


	19. Chapter 19

Draco aurait-il peur du dentiste ?

* * *

_Draco : Je n'y retournerais plus jamais !_

_Draco : Jamais !_

_Draco : JAMAIS !_

Harry : Oh, arrête, ça c'est plutôt bien passer.

_Draco : Ça ne c'est pas « plutôt bien passer » non !_

Harry : Ils n'ont encore rien fait !

_Draco : Ils ont essayé de m'arracher toutes les dents !_

Harry : Merlin ! Tu es si mélodramatique des fois.

_Draco : Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je n'y remettrais plus jamais les pieds !_

Harry : Mhm.

_Draco : Tu n'es pas en train de me soutenir 'Rry !_

Harry : Si !

_Draco : Tu mens ..._

_Draco : Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à y aller !_

Harry : Arrêtes un peu d'agir comme un gosse de six ans, Merlin, c'est juste le dentiste !

_Draco : ELLE AVAIT UNE PAIRE DE PINCE A DENTS, HARRY. UNE PAIRE DE PINCE A DENTS !_


	20. Chapter 20

Draco doit passer 1 semaine dans un lycée moldu et il ne lui reste plus que deux jours à y rester. Sauf que lui a horreur des moldu et tout ce qui s'en rapporte et s'en plain tout les jours à Harry.

* * *

_Draco : C'est terriblement horrible !_

Harry : Oh, allez, ça ne peux pas être si horrible.

_Draco : Plus d'une fois, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'utiliser la magie dans le vestibule._

_Draco : Et là j'ai réalisé que je n'avais même pas ma baguette !_

Harry : Comme c'est frustrant !

_Draco : C'est sérieux, Harry !_

Harry : Désolé. Mais j'ai été dans une école élémentaire moldu et ça ne peux pas être si différent.

_Draco : Et bien c'est abject, abominable, affreux, atroce, dégoûtant, effrayant, hideux, infâme, inqualifiable, laid, odieux, terrible, repoussant ..._

_Draco : C'est ennuyeux et irritant et la nourriture est dégoûtante et je déteste ça !_

Harry : WOW ... et bien ... dit toi que bientôt tu seras à la maison mon amour.

Harry : Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Draco : Je ne peux pas rester un jour de plus !_

Harry : Mon ange, ce n'est que deux malheureux jours.

_Draco : Deux jours DE L'ENFER !_


	21. Chapter 21

Harry a une très grande nouvelle à annoncer à son meilleur ami.

* * *

Harry : Ron ...

Harry : Je peux te poser une question ?

_Ron : Demande toujours mec._

_Ron : Harry, ça ne va pas ?_

Harry : Non, non, c'est complètement le contraire même.

_Ron : Ookay ... Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important ?_

Harry : Ron ...Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon homme d'honneur ?

_Ron : Attends ..._

_Ron : Attends ça veut dire que ..._

Harry : Il m'a demandé la nuit dernière Ron !

Harry : Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire !

_Ron : Oh Merlin ! Félicitation mec !_

_Ron : J'adorerais être votre homme d'honneur !_

Harry : Vraiment ?

_Ron : Mais bien sûr Harry !_


	22. Chapter 22

Pendant les grandes vacances, Harry vit chez les Dursleys et Draco dans le manoir Malfoy, mais il n'y a pas sa mère, partie ce protéger en France, donc son père ne fait pas vraiment attention à lui. Tout ce que tout les deux attendent c'est d'enfin pouvoir ce retrouver.

* * *

_Draco :_ _Harry_

Harry : Oui bébé ?

_Draco :_ _Tu me manque ..._

_Draco :_ _Je ne pence pas que je pourrais rester avec mon père plus longtemps._

Harry : Il reste seulement quelques jours.

Harry : Tu peux le faire, je sais que tu le peux.

_Draco :_ _Je ne sais pas ..._

Harry : Nous serons bientôt ensemble. Tu me manque aussi. C'est une vrai torture chez les Dursleys ... tu sais ... j'ai perdu l'habitude ...

_Draco :_ _Ces bâtards !_

Harry : Ouais. Mais ça va aller. Je sais que je te reverrais dans peu de jours.

Harry : Cette idée me fait aller de l'avant.

_Draco :_ _Tu as raison. Plus que 5 jours mon cœur._

Harry : 5 jours ... une éternité ...

_Draco :_ _Je t'aime._

Harry : Je t'aime aussi.


	23. Chapter 23

Ah ce Draco, pas capable d'être sérieux une minute.

* * *

_Draco :__Harold._

_Draco :__Je veux dire, Harry._

Harry : Tu sais que mon vrai nom est Harry ? Ce n'est pas une abréviation !

_Draco :__Ouai, okay, Harrison )_

_Draco :__J'aimerais que tu me fasses une faveur._

Harry : Que me veux- tu Malfoy ?

_Draco :__C'est ... en quelques sortes ... sérieux._

_Draco :__En fait c'est très sérieux._

_Draco :__Je retire toutes mes grossièretés .Je m'excuse._

Harry : Um ... Bien, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Draco :__J'ai besoin de rester avec toi. Au terrier ou où que ce soit. Je veux dire, nous sommes en quelque sorte amis maintenant ?_

Harry : Oui, mais pourquoi tu veux rester là ?

_Draco :__Et bien je ... j'ai été renié. J'ai dit à mon père que j'étais gay._

_Draco :__Je n'ai nulle part où aller. S'il te plait ?_

Harry : OH, MERLIN. Bien sûr que tu peux rester avec moi.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry déprime et perd gout à la vie. Mais Hermione est là, Hermione sera toujours là pour son meilleur ami.

* * *

Harry : Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide.

Harry : S'il te plaît.

_Hermione : Bien sûr, Harry. Je suis désolé._

Harry : C'est comme si il était toujours là. Toutes ses affaires n'ont pas été touchées, comme si il pouvait revenir dans la seconde.

Harry : Je ne peux pas les prendre Hermione, c'est comme si il m'habitait.

_Hermione : Je suis vraiment désolé mon chéri. Je serais bientôt là quand je pourrais._

Harry : Je ne peux toujours pas penser à autre chose 'Mione ...

Harry : Il ne peut pas être parti.

_Hermione : C'était ... il y a des mois tu sais, Harry._

Harry : Je sais. Je le sais et ça me rend fou d'autant plus que ça commence à faire un certain temps, je n'en vois plus le bout ... Je tombe Hermione, Je ne saurais peut être pas me relever ...

Harry : Je l'aime tellement...

_Hermione : Ne bouge pas 'Rry ! J'arrive tout de suite. Ne fais rien et élonge toi, le temps que je vienne d'accord !_


	25. Chapter 25

Un baiser ça vous change une vie n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Draco : Harry ?_

_Draco : Je, hum ... je ne voudrais pas rendre la situation embarrassante, mais, hum ..._

Harry : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

_Draco : Et bien ... Qu'est ce que tu en à pensé ?_

Harry : De quoi ?

Harry : Le baser ?

_Draco : Oui._

Harry : Oh, tu sais ...

_Draco : Ouaaii ..._

_Draco : Un baiser normaall ..._

Harry :_..._

_Draco : ..._

Harry : Putin Draco c'était fantastique !

Harry : Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant.

_Draco : Oh, merci mon dieu, toi aussi tu as ressenti ça !_

Harry : C'était incroyable !

Harry : On à besoin de réessayer !

_Draco : Allons-y ! Rendez-vous à 20 heures devant la petite boutique verte de l'avenue 20 !_

Harry : Okay !


	26. Chapter 26

Harry se drogue mais Draco n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est de la drogue voyons. Il faut donc faire appel à notre sauveuse j'ai nommé : Hermione Granger !

* * *

Hermione : Draco, tu dois m'aider à arrêter Harry de prendre ces pilules moldues !

_Draco : Pourquoi ?_

_Draco : Elles sont mauvaises ? Harry me semble aller bien pourtant._

Hermione : Non, c'est un peu comme des potions tu vois !

Hermione : C'est bien d'en prendre quand tu en as besoins mais tu ne dois pas en abuser !

_Draco _: Et comment puis-je savoir s'il en abuse ?

Hermione : Parce que je viens de te dire qu'il est en train d'en abuser à l'instant Draco !

Hermione :Essaie de lui parler okay ?

_Draco : Merde._

_Draco : Oui, bien sûr, je vais faire du mieux que je peux._

_Draco : Merci de me l'avoir dit._

Hermione : Bonne chance !


	27. Chapter 27

Il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco et quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'en prend à Draco, Harry s'en mêle et quand Harry Potter s'en mêle, ça peut faire beaucoup plus d'étincelles que quiconque peut le croire.

* * *

Harry : Putin Merlin, Draco est-ce que ça va !?

_Draco : Je ne pence pas ..._

Harry : Je suis vraiment désolé, putin de merde, par tous les saints ! grwjrghtedjfgreu

Harry : Je l'ai dit à Dumbledore. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre mon cœur.

_Draco : Non, ça ne va rien changer Harry._

Harry : Je suis désolé Draco, j'aurais pu ... AARRRGGG !

_Draco : Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

_Draco : Tu n'aurais rien pu faire._

Harry : Et bien, je vais agir ! Maintenant !

Harry : Ce bâtard pourra ce considérer comme chanceux s'il reçoit le baiser du détraqueur !

_Draco : Je t'aime mon ange. Merci_

Harry : je t'aime aussi. Tien bon bébé.


	28. Chapter 28

Draco deviendrait-il la présence féminine de son couple ?

* * *

_Draco :_ _Yoouu're theee kind of reckless that should seend meee running._

_Draco :_ _Buut I kindaa know that I won't get faaaaarr._

Harry : Je pence que ta classe d'études moldu est plus comme une classe d'études moldu pour fille.

_Draco :_ _Pourquoi ?_

Harry : Tu chante tout le temps du Taylor Swift.

Harry : Ou bien tu écris dans des petits agendas secrets.

_Draco :_ _C'était un journal intime d'abord !_

Harry : Oh, je blaguais Dray.

Harry : Je t'aime même si tu as de fines ressemblances avec de jeunes adolescentes moldues.

_Draco :_ _Oh, la ferme Potter._


	29. Chapter 29

Dans la vie, Il faut parfois savoir faire preuve de subtilité ... mais trop de subtilité tue la subtilité !

* * *

_Draco :_ _J'ai vu un appartement l'autre jour._

_Draco :_ _C'était vraiment, vraiment bien. Tu sais, abordable, décent ..._

Harry : Pourquoi tu as été voir des appartements ?

_Draco :_ _Bah, juste pour ... regarder, analyser, observer quoi ..._

Harry : Oh, et bien préviens moi si tu as besoins d'aide pour déplacer des meubles ou quoi que ce soit...

Harry : Je serais ravi d'aider.

_Draco :_ _Oh, heu ... oui, merci ..._

Harry : Cool ...

_Draco :_ _Mon dieu Harry !_

_Draco :_ _Tu es tellement idiot parfois !_

Harry : Je te demande pardon ?!

_Draco :_ _Je ne veux pas de ton aide pour emménager._

_Draco :_ _Je veux que tu emménage avec moi._

Harry : Comme ... emménager ensemble ?

_Draco :_ _oui, comme emménager ensemble mon cœur._

Harry : Oh mon ... Um ... Bien, oui ! J'adorerais !


	30. Chapter 30

Harry, Draco et leur chat sont sur un bateau, Draco tombe à l'eau, qui reste ?

* * *

_Draco :__N'est ce pas la chose la plus adorable au monde ?_

Harry : Après toi, oui.

Harry : Je dois avouer, que je n'étais pas aussi fou des chats avant qu'on l'ai.

_Draco :__Mais je te parie que tu l'adore maintenant._

Harry : Comment ne pourrais-je pas ?

_Draco :__Exactement._

Harry : En plus sa fourrure est exactement de la même couleur que tes cheveux.

_Draco :__Je ne te permets pas ! Mes cheveux sont beaucoup plus blonds que cela ?_

_Draco :__Le chat est blanc._

Harry : Exactement.

_Draco :__Es-tu entrain de dire que mes cheveux sont blancs ?!_

Harry : Peut-être ...

_Draco :__La seul raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas aller te jeter un sors c'est uniquement car le chat est actuellement entrain de dormir sur mes genoux !_

Harry : Merci le chat )


	31. Chapter 31

Notre bon vieux Voldy demande à Draco de tuer son amoureux :)

* * *

Voldemort : Draco. J'ai une tâche pour toi.

Draco : _Umm ... okay ?_

Voldemort : J'ai besoin de toi pour tuer Potter.

Draco : _Haaaaaahaaaaa, elle est bonne celle là._

Voldemort : Je suis sérieux.

Draco : _Oh ... Attend, vraiment ? Tu n'es pas entrain de me tester ?_

Voldemort : Non, Draco.

Voldemort : Okay j'ai besoin que tu me fasses ça le plus tôt possible, merci.

Draco : _Ah, bah ça ne pourra pas être possible je pence, non !_

Voldemort : Et pourquoi ?

Draco : _Parce que._

Draco : _Et bien ... vois-tu, Harry et moi sommes en quelque sorte ensemble. Je suis amoureux de lui._

Voldemort : Vraiment ? Oh, Draco ! N'est ce pas mignon !

Draco : C'est bien, je vais juste devoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt. Aller au revoir mon grand.


	32. Chapter 32

Draco a ENCORE traité Ron et Hermione de tout les noms d'animaux possible et imaginable, cette fois, Harry ne va pas laisser passer et compte bien ce venger.

* * *

Harry : Vraiment ? Oh Merlin, dites moi quelque chose d'autre !

_Narcissa : Et bien, Draco adorait courir tout nu à travers tout le manoir._

_Narcissa : Quand il était petit bien sûr. Il le traversait de long en large en passant par les jardins (quand il faisait beau) en ne portant rien d'autre qu'une petite couronne en plastique que ma cousine lui avait offert à l'âge de 5 ans. Il était vraiment trop mignon._

Harry : Oh mon dieu, je n'en doute pas !

_Narcissa : Cela rendait Lucius fou. Des fois les elfes de maisons le suivaient._

Harry : Donc Draco courrait à travers tout le manoir nu et poursuivit par des elfes de maisons ?

Harry : Vraiment ?

_Narcissa : Tout à fait, c'était vraiment amusant, tu aurais du le voir. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou !_

Harry : Ah ah je vais l'énerver avec ça pendant toute l'année je le sens.

_Narcissa : Ne sois pas trop dur non plus mon garçon._

Harry : Oui, oui. Merci Narcissa.

_Narcissa : A une prochaine fois mon chéri._


	33. Chapter 33

Quand 'Mione annonce une mauvaise nouvelle et qu'elle en reçoit une encore plus mauvaise ... :'(

* * *

_Hermione : Harry ? J'ai... j'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer. C'est ... oh, Harry, Je suis tellement désolé._

_Hermione : Ils ont trouvé le corps de Draco. Il ... Et bien, il a été tué._

_Hermione : Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry. Je ne peux pas imaginer l'état dans lequel tu dois être en apprenant cela. Je t'aime D'accord ? Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoins de parler, je lâcherais tout pour toi, okay ? Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure. Ron et moi débarquerons sur le champ entendu ?_

Agent de la police départementale de Londres : Um, mademoiselle ? C'est la police départementale de Londres.

Agent de la police départementale de Londres : Ce téléphone à été retrouver dans la poche de monsieur Harry Potter ?

_Hermione : Que ce passe t-il ?_

Agent de la police départementale de Londres : Il y a eu un terrible accident. Mr. Potter ... Humm, nous supposons qu'il à été lourdement intoxiqué.

Agent de la police départementale de Londres : Il n'a pas survécu à la dose trop forte de drogue ou de substance. Nous n'avons pas encore fait d'annualises pour pouvoir définir le type de substance ingurgiter.

Agent de la police départementale de Londres : Je suis désolé mademoiselle, toutes mes condoléances...

_Hermione : Attendez, Harry ... Non ... Non ! Harry ! Oh mon dieu ! Ça ne peut pas être possible !_

Agent de la police départementale de Londres : Je suis désolé mademoiselle.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry et les brosses à dents, c'est toute une histoire d'amour !

* * *

Harry : Tu pence que je devrais en prendre une verte ?

Harry : Je veux dire, une qui soit assortie à mes yeux quoi ...

_Draco : Mais qu'est ce que tu en a à foutre de la couleur de ta brosse à dent voyons !_

Harry : La couleur des brosses à dents sont très importantes, okay ?!

___Draco : _ouais, mhm.

Harry : Non, sérieusement Dray. Peut-être rouge ? La couleur de mon blason ?

___Draco : _Pourquoi pas une rose ? Et la ferme maintenant !

Harry : Pourquoi est-tu si impulsif avec mes brosses à dents ?

___Draco : _Parce que ce n'est qu'une brosse à dent 'Rry ! Prends en une blanche et puis c'est bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout une histoire ?!

Harry : Je pensais que tu m'avais dit une rose ?

___Draco :_Oh, oubli ...

Harry : Non, attend Dray, il faut savoir, tu me dis rose et après blanche !

Harry : Draco ?

Harry : Draco !

Harry : Et ma brosse à dent alors ? Quelle couleur je prend finalement ?


	35. Chapter 35

Ou quand le fils de Draco tombe amoureux de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui est nul autre qu'Harry Potter.

* * *

Scorpius : Je l'ai vu est premier!

_Draco : Um, non, fils, je crois que c'était moi le premier en fait ..._

Scorpius : Menteur !

_Draco : Scorpius, j'étais à Poudlard avec lui. Bien sûr que je l'ai vu en premier._

Scorpius : Ce n'est pas juste.

_Draco : Tu n'a pas encore l'âge de sortir avec un adulte._

Scorpius : Je l'aurais dans trois mois !

_Draco : Et tu espère qu'il tombera amoureux de toi qui auras 18 ans ?_

Scorpius : Peut-être.

_Draco : C'est ton professeur ! En plus tu sais que lui et moi sommes sortis ensemble à Poudlard._

_Draco : Je suis désolé fils mais tu as besoin de trouver quelqu'un de ton âge._

Scorpius : Soit !


	36. Chapter 36

_Ou quand Harry montre un objet moldu à Draco._

* * *

_Draco : Whoa !_

_Draco : Alors ... Attends. Tu l'as juste mis dans la boîte en métal et ça a fait des popcorns ?_

Harry : Ouaip !

_Draco : C'est incroyable !_

Harry : Oui, les popcorns au micro-onde c'est vraiment cool.

_Draco : Mais comment est-ce que cela peut fonctionner ?_

Harry : Je ne sais pas ...

_Draco : Je DOIS voir ça de mes propres yeux ! Ça ne serait pas génial ?!_

_Draco : Je vais trouver un moyen de voir ça._

Harry : Draco, ce n'est vraiment pas si génial que ça tu sais.

Harry : C'est juste du popcorn. Viens voir le film avec moi !

_Draco : NON. Je veux trouver un moyen de voir le popcorn éclater._

Harry : Ugh. Je déteste te montrer des choses moldues !


	37. Chapter 37

Draco à essayé des "petites pilules de toutes les couleurs" et Harry le cherche partout à travers le château.

* * *

Harry : Draco où est tu ?

_Draco :__Chépaa._

Harry : Merlin, es-tu dans le château ?

_Draco :__Probablement ..._

_Draco :__Harry ..._

Harry : Oui ?

_Draco :__Je sais pas._

Harry : jésus, Draco ! Je vais te trouver d'accord ? Essaye de ne pas bouger ni de sortir d'où tu es okay ?

_Draco :__Mmmhmm_

Harry : Pourquoi as-tu pris ces pilules, merde !

Harry : Pourquoi je ne suis pas arriver plus tôt !

_Draco :__C'est paaaaas ta faute, harrry._

Harry : Si ça l'es !

_Draco :__Biiiiiien, je t'aime de toutes les façooooon_


	38. Chapter 38

Harry fait sa diva XD

* * *

_Draco : Hey Harry, j'arriverais à la maison un peu plus tard ce soir, okay ?_

Harry : Pourquoi ?

_Draco : Le boss._

_Draco : Il ma garder pour finir le truc de l'autre jour._

Harry : Dit lui que tu as besoin de rentrer.

_Draco : C'est important, Harry._

Harry : Je le suis aussi !

_Draco : Okay, donne-moi une heure et demie alors._

Harry : Dit lui de te laisser partiiiiir.

_Draco : Il ne voudra pas de toutes les façons._

Harry : Je suis ZI AMAZING HARRY POTTER, mon cœur! Donc, j'ai tout ce que je veux quand je veux et où je veux, compris !

_Draco : Tel une diva. MA diva !_

Harry : Rentre à la maisooooon.

_Draco : Et une diva impatiente en plus de ça._


	39. Chapter 39

Oh Merlin ! Draco est accro au café depuis que Harry le lui à fait découvrir !

* * *

_Draco : Hey Harry_

_Draco : Harry_

_Draco : Harry Harry Harry_

_Draco : J'ai écrit quatre rouleaux de parchemins pour un essai pour Snape hahaha c'était censé être un seul._

Harry : Draco, tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

_Draco : Si je me sens bien ? Merveilleusement bien même ! Parfaitement bien ! Je n'est jamais été mieux qu'a ce moment précis !_

Harry : Tu es vraiment sûr de ça ?

Harry : As-tu ENCORE bu des litres de cafés ?!

_Draco : Qu'est ce qu'y te fait dire cela ?_

Harry : Oh, une intuition ... Tu dois arrêter de boire autant de café Dray !

_Draco : __NON, Noooon ! J'aime tellement ça ! C'est parfait !_

Harry : C'est dangereux d'en boire autant tu sais.

_Draco : Mais ça m'aide à faire tout plus vite !_

_Draco : Et en beaucoup mieux et j'adore !_

Harry : Je sais Draco, c'est ce qu'on appelle une ADDICTION !


	40. Chapter 40

Il ne reste plus que 3 jour à vivre à Harry donc ces trois jours ce doivent d'être les plus beau de sa vie.

* * *

Draco : _Trois jours. Merlin, seulement trois ..._

Draco : _C'est vraiment vrai, n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry : Oui ... j'en ai bien peur.

Draco : _Trois jours. Je suis entièrement tien._

Draco : _Que veux-tu faire ?_

Harry : Passer tout le reste de mon temps avec toi.

Harry : Je ne te veux pas hors de ma vu tu m'entends ?

Draco : _Entendu, je resterais près de toi. Il n'y a nul par où tu désirerais aller ?_

Draco : _Quelque part en particulier ?_

Harry : Oui. Je veux aller dans la chambre du Leaky Cauldron.

Harry : Tu te souviens ? C'est la première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Draco : _Merlin Harry, Tu rends la situation si dure._

Harry : Nous ne sommes pas obliger d'y aller. Si tu ne veux pas y aller ...

Draco : _Non, nous irons. Si c'est ce que tu veux, C'est ce que nous ferons mon amour._


	41. Chapter 41

Draco à laisser un message en Italien sur le portable d'Harry et celui-ci à cru à une insulte.

* * *

Harry : C'était quoi ce putin de message que tu m'as laissé hier ?!

_Draco : WOW, Harry, ton langage me choquera toujours décidément._

Harry : Sérieuuuuseeemenntt.

_Draco : J'ai dit « Passe une bonne journée, je t'aime » en italien._

Harry : Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé un message en italien ?

_Draco : Parce que je suis en train d'étudier cette langue en ce moment._

_Draco : Du moins « J'essaie » d'apprendre l'italien._

Harry : Pourquoi ?

Harry : C'est si ... inattendu.

_Draco : Et bien, après tout c'est un avantage de connaître une autre langue._

_Draco : Et puis ... Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte comme l'italien est sexyyy._

Harry : Oh, a bon ?

_Draco : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt )_

Harry : Oooh. Je suis tout impatient.


	42. Chapter 42

Draco n'aime pas se faire prendre en plein élan de tendresse. Car c'est un Malfoy et les malfoys ne sont pas tendre surtout pas avec les animaux voyons !

* * *

_Draco : Ton stupide chat ne veut pas dégager du lit !_

_Draco : Viens enlever ton chat de notre lit et abandonne le n'importe où mais pas sur le lit !_

Harry : Drayyy, ne soit pas si dur avec lui.

Harry : Je sais que tu l'aime.

_Draco : Je ne l'aime pas !_

Harry : Ne mens pas.

Harry : Je t'ai vu le câliner l'autre nuit.

_Draco : Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'essayais de le réchauffer !_

_Draco : Il aurait put mourir de froid et ce serais sur moi que ce serais tomber._

Harry : Humm, oui c'est cela ...

Harry : Tu le câlinais.

_Draco : Non_ !

Harry : Si, Tu adore mon chat.

_Draco : Je n'aime pas particulièrement ton chat ! point. Fin de la discussion._


	43. Chapter 43

Draco n'aime pas se faire prendre en plein élan de tendresse. Car c'est un Malfoy et les malfoys ne sont pas tendre surtout pas avec les animaux voyons !

_Draco : Ton stupide chat ne veut pas dégager du lit !_

_Draco : Viens enlever ton chat de notre lit et abandonne le n'importe où mais pas sur le lit !_

Harry : Drayyy, ne soit pas si dur avec lui.

Harry : Je sais que tu l'aime.

_Draco : Je ne l'aime pas !_

Harry : Ne mens pas.

Harry : Je t'ai vu le câliner l'autre nuit.

_Draco : Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'essayais de le réchauffer !_

_Draco : Il aurait put mourir de froid et ce serais sur moi que ce serais tomber._

Harry : Humm, oui c'est cela ...

Harry : Tu le câlinais.

_Draco : Non_ !

Harry : Si, Tu adore mon chat.

_Draco : Je n'aime pas particulièrement ton chat ! point. Fin de la discussion._


	44. Chapter 44

Harry vient de coucher avec Draco et il a été parfait, même mieux qu'Oliver Wood !

* * *

Harry : C'était incroyable.

Harry : TU es incroyable.

Draco : _Bien sûr que je le suis !_

Harry : C'était mieux qu'avec Oliver.

Draco : _Wood ?! Tu as couché avec Oliver Wood ?!_

Harry : Merde ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire cela !

Harry : Ne le dit à personne, OK ?

Draco : _Je suis vraiment mieux que lui ? ..._

Harry : Oui !

Harry : Sans aucuns doutes.

Draco : _Suis-je un proclamé dieu du sexe officiel ?_

Harry : Un DOUBLE dieu du sexe !

Draco : _Double dieu du sexe._

Draco : _Ça sonne bien :D_


	45. Chapter 45

Plus jaloux et protecteur que Draco tu meurs !

* * *

_Draco : Pourquoi Finnigan est aussi près de toi ?_

Harry : Il m'aide avec les potions. Relax. Tu n'as pas besoins d'être aussi jaloux.

_Draco : Je ne te veux pas avec quelqu'un d'autre._

Harry : Je ne me veux pas avec quelqu'un d'autre aussi.

_Draco : Je préfère rester à regarder..._

Harry : Bien, mais tu dois arrêter de vouloir tuer tous ceux qui essaient de me parler !

_Draco : Je ne te promets rien._

Harry : Nan, sérieusement Dray, je veux pouvoir rester parler avec mes amis.

_Draco : Tu peux rester parler avec eux._

_Draco : Mais pas trop près ... et avec moi près de toi._

Harry : Alors toi, tu n'es pas surprotecteur du tout !


	46. Chapter 46

Harry est enfermé dans une armoire et est claustrophobe. Seul Draco peux l'en sortir mais à une seule condition.

* * *

Harry : Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu Draco !

Harry : je suis enfermé dans une armoire et je ne peux pas sortir ! Putin de merde viens m'aider !

Draco : _Quesque tu fou dans ... une armoire ?_

Draco : _Enfin ... chacun ses fantasmes ..._

Harry : Ha ha ha très drôle. Je suis claustrophobe, Imbécile viens m'aider !

Draco : _Peut-être que je vais le faire. Plus tard._

Harry : Draco ! C'est sérieux ! Je peux mourir ! Je transpire ! Et je peux rester choquer de cette expérience !

Draco : _Tu es siii mélodramatique quand tu t'y mets Harry._

Harry : je suis sérieux !

Draco : _Oui, oui, c'est bon._

Draco : _Mais je viendrais voir ce que tu as seulement, si tu me promets une partie de baise juste après._

Harry : Pourquoi dirais-je non à ça ? Franchement Dray !

Draco : _Juste pour être sûr._

Draco : _J'arrive :D_


	47. Chapter 47

Ron protégera toujours son meilleur ami, même des danger inoffensifs (Malfoy) car il n'a jamais totalement pardonné à Malfoy de leur ancienne guéguerre.

* * *

Ron : Malfoy.

_Draco : Weasley._

Ron : Je dois te parler.

_Draco : De ?_

Ron : Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas le plus grand fan de ta relation avec Harry.

Ron : Mais j'ai décidé de l'accepter ... je dois juste faire quelque chose avant.

_Draco : Oh ? Ce qui est ?_

Ron : Te dire que tu ferais mieux de ne pas briser le cœur d'Harry.

Ron : Et si tu le fais, tu auras à faire à moi et toute la maison Griffondor avec !

Ron : Compris ?

_Draco : Je n'ai pas besoin de tes menaces Weasley._

Ron : Tu devrais.

_Draco : Non ! Je ne devrais pas ! Laisse moi tranquille Weasley, je ne vais pas tuer Harry ou quoi que ce soit !_

Ron : je te surveillerais.


	48. Chapter 48

Harry s'est fait renverser et Draco as juste entendu l'accident de son bureau et s'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour pouvoir sauver son amour.

* * *

Draco :_Harry ! Putin de merde, je n'ai qu'entendu ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

Harry : Draco ...

Harry : Oui, je ... vais bien, en quelque sorte.

Draco :_ Il n'y a rien de cassé ? Tout ira bien._

Draco :_Je serais là bientôt mon cœur._

Harry : D'accord, j'ai juste besoin que tu sois avec moi ... je ne peux pas me rappeler de beaucoup de choses.

Harry : Draco :_De l'accident ou en général ?_

Draco :_oh Merlin ne me dit pas que tu es amnésique._

Harry : De l'accident...

Harry : Ils m'ont dit que j'avais beaucoup d'os cassés mais je vais bien.

Draco :_Merci Merlin ! Enfin ... que tu ne sois pas amnésique ... tes os se réparerons ... je serais là d'accord ?_

Draco :_je t'aime plus que tout au monde Harry. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là et de ne pas avoir pu t'aider ..._

Harry : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir mon amour.

Harry :Je t'aime.


	49. Chapter 49

Harry demande à Draco d'adopter un petit orphelin qu'ils connaissent depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Harry : Draco ?

_Draco : Oui ?_

Harry : Je me demandais ... comme teddy n'a désormais plus de famille ...

Harry : Tu sais ... peut-être qu'on pourrait, je n'en sais rien ... l'adopter ?

_Draco : L'adopter. Toi et moi ?_

Harry : Oui :)

_Draco : Réfléchissons, Réfléchissons ..._

_Draco : Tu adore Teddy._

Harry : Ouaip.

Harry : Enormément.

_Draco : Et tu m'aime._

_Draco : Et je t'aime et Teddy aussi._

_Draco : Et bien pourquoi discutons-nous encore de ça ?_

Harry : Alors ... c'est oui ?

_Draco : Evidement mon cœur !_


	50. Chapter 50

Draco et Harry avaient l'habitude de lancer des objets non-identifiés à travers les cours de potion mais là, Harry à lancer un énorme machin qui à bien faillit assommer le professeur Rogue.

* * *

_Draco : Je ne peux pas croire tu ai pu faire ça !_

_Draco : Merlin, Potter t'es impossible !_

Harry : Oh, arrête, c'était amusant !

Harry : Tu sais que c'était drôle, avoues-le !

_Draco : Non, ça ne l'était pas ! J'ai pensé que c'était désagréable et impoli._

Harry : Tu as adoré.

_Draco : Non._

_Draco : Ne lance plus jamais de trucs comme ça._

Harry : Okay.

Harry : Mais c'était quand même tordant.

_Draco : C'était assez drôle je te l'accorde Potter._

Harry : C'était plus que ça !

_Draco : Okay, c'était hilarant..._

Harry : Aha !


	51. Chapter 51

Harry a toujours eu du mal à trouver des noms à qui ou quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Harry : Pourquoi pas Mittens ? Parce qu'on dirait qu'il en porte.

___Draco :_Oh, Merlin !

Harry : Quoi ?

_Draco : Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais tu as un sérieux problème avec les noms._

_Draco : Tu ne peux pas choisir de noms, tu es incapable d'en trouver de beaux !_

Harry : C'est faux ! J'en suis tout à fait capable.

_Draco : Tu voulais appeler notre chiot Vladymir Mallone ..._

Harry : Hey, c'était un joli nom je trouve !

_Draco : Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est comme sorte de nom, sérieusement ?!_

_Draco : Nous allons l'appeler Arnold._

Harry : Arnold ?

_Draco : Arnold :)_

Harry : C'est ... bizarrement approprier.

_Draco : Parce que je sais nommer les choses appropriées._

Harry : La ferme.


	52. Chapter 52

Harry ne comprend pas. Mais plus pour longtemps.

* * *

Harry : Pourquoi voulais-tu faire ça ?

Harry : J'ai juste ... Non, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas.

_Draco : J'étais énervé._

Harry : par quoi ?

_Draco : Toi._

_Draco : Moi._

_Draco : Tout._

Harry : Tu l'ais toujours.

_Draco : Je ne sais pas. Mais je pence que c'est passer._

Harry : Je n'aurais jamais dus te le dire.

_Draco : Non ! Non. Je suis ravi que tu me l'ais dit._

Harry : Pourquoi ? Alors tu vas partir et aller bécoter un autre type ?

_Draco : Non !_

_Draco : Parce que ... Et bien, parce que cela m'as fait réaliser._

_Draco : Ça m'a fait réaliser que je t'aime aussi._


	53. Chapter 53

Draco est légèrement irrité mais très, très légèrement alors.

* * *

_Draco : __J'en ai assez de tout ce bordel !_

_Draco : __Putin de merde ! J'en ai réellement marre !_

Harry : Draco, ça va. Tout cela s'apaisera bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Draco : __Non ! Je suis fatigué de tout ça ! Ça me met hors de moi ! J'en est .CUL !_

_Draco :__Comment peuvent-ils penser que tu puisses me blesser d'une quelconque façon que ce soit ?! Ils ne te connaissent même pas !_

_Draco :__Comment peuvent-ils être aussi stupides ?!_

Harry : C'est tout ce qu'ils sont mon cœur. Stupides.

Harry : Ignores-les et tout ira bien.

_Draco : __Je ne peux pas. Ils ont dépassé les bornes et franchit les limites, Harry !_

Harry : Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire :/

Harry : Merci Dray, je t'aime.

_Draco : J__e t'aime aussi._


	54. Chapter 54

Harry et Draco ont prit l'habitude de s'envoyer des messages quand l'un ou l'autre passe acheter du café. Voyez vous-même pourquoi.

* * *

_Draco : __Je vais acheter du café, tu en veux ?_

_Harry : _Bien sûr, je veux bien merci.

_Draco : __Je pence que la caféine est devenu notre addiction._

_Harry : _C'est plus qu'une addiction de passer tout mon temps éveillé pour être avec toi.

_Draco : __Vieux jeu._

_Harry : _Tu adore.

_Draco : __Peut-être un peu. Non, plus sérieusement, il y a tellement de ces trucs qui son mauvais pour nous._

_Draco : __Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter._

_Harry : _Tu étais mauvais pour moi au début de notre relation.

_Harry : _Pourtant je n'ai pas arrêté de te voir pour autant.

_Draco : __Bon point pour toi )_

_Harry : Notre amour pour le café est éternellement éternel._

_Draco :_exactement :)


	55. Chapter 55

Quand nous nous mêlons des choses qui ne nous regardent guère.

* * *

_Luna : __Hey Harry, où est Draco ?_

Harry : Um, pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

_Luna : __Je voudrais juste lui demander quelque chose._

_Luna : __Pourquoi t'en soucis-tu autant ?_

Harry : Je m'en fou. En plus je ne sais pas où il est.

_Luna : __Mmmhmm._

_Luna : __Écoute, Harry ... Alors voilà ... a déjà découvert votre secret, à toi et Draco._

_Luna : __On adore !_

Harry : QU-QUOI ?

_Luna : __Tu n'a pas besoins de le cacher 'Rry. Nous savons que vous être follement amoureux l'un de l'autre._

_Luna : __Nous savons que vous couché ensemble tout les jours._

Harry : Et bien ... pas TOUT les jours ...


	56. Chapter 56

Ou quand Ron s'aperçoit en cour que son meilleur ami porte une cravate verte et argent.

* * *

_Ron : __Harry._

_Ron : __Que portes-tu au cou ?_

Harry : Um, mon uniforme ... pourquoi ?

_Ron : __Ta cravate._

_Ron : __Où as-tu obtenu ça ?!_

Harry : Merde ! Je veux dire ...Um ... MERDE !

Harry : C'est um ... rien, c'était une farce. Ouais ... une stupide farce.

_Ron : __Je ne suis pas idiot Harry !_

_Ron : __Dit-moi la vérité._

Harry : Tu ne vas pas aimer.

_Ron : __Dit moi !_

Harry : Et bien ... umm ... c'est ... c'est la cravate de Draco.

_Ron : __Draco ? Pourquoi as-tu celle de Malfoy ?_

Harry : Um ... j'ai mélangé ... ce matin ... quand je me suis réveillé ...

_Ron : __Tu as dormi avec Malfoy ?_

Harry : Pour ... pour la septième fois ...

Harry : ... dans la semaine ...


	57. Chapter 57

Draco a besoin d'incanter un patronus mais n'y parvint pas ! Il ne voit donc plus qu'une seule solution. Il sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche.

* * *

Harry : Bien. Alors ta baguette est-elle prête ?

_Draco : Prête !_

Harry : Okay. Maintenant, tu dois penser à un événement vraiment heureux de ta vie.

Harry : Le plus heureux et le plus puissant auquel tu peux penser.

Harry : T'as quelque chose ?

_Draco : Oui, je crois._

Harry : Okay.

Harry : Maintenant tu dois le laisser, en quelque sorte ... te consumer, tu submerger de toute part.

Harry : Puis ... « Expecto Patronum »

Harry : Prêt ?

_Draco : Oui._

_Draco : Okay, c'est parti 1, 2, 3 ..._

Harry : Aloooooors ?

_Draco : ÇÀ A MARCHE ! __Haha ! Enfin ! Ça a marché ! :D_

Harry : yess ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi ! Je peux te demander ce à quoi tu as choisi de pensé ?

_Draco : J'ai choisi ... la première fois que je t'ai embrassé._


	58. Chapter 58

Ne jamais remettre en cause le pouvoir de persuasion d'Harry. JAMAIS !

* * *

Harry : Dracoooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Harry : Draaaaaaaacoooooooo

Harry : Draco Draco Draco Draco

Draco : _Quoi ?_

Draco : _Je ne vais pas te le dire 'Rry, tu dois attendre._

Harry : S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîtt dit le moi ? S'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ...

Draco : _Non._

Harry : Dracoo ! S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîtt :'(

Draco : _J'ai dit non ! C'est une surprise._

Harry : Mais je vais le découvrir de toutes les façons !

Harry : S'il te plaîît ?

Draco : _Bien ! Je sens que tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille de si tôt n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry : _:D_

Draco : _Je nous ai eu un dîner. Une sorte de pique-nique au clair de lune._

Harry : Oh, Vraiment !? Ça à l'air super !

Draco : _Et tu viens de découvrir la surprise !_

Harry : Mais tu m'aime de toutes les façons ^^

Draco : _Oh la ferme -'_


	59. Chapter 59

Messire L'héritier Malfoy serait-il ... jaloux ?

* * *

Draco : _Mais tu n'as pas remarqué toi ?_

_Harry : _Remarquer quoi ?

Draco : _Les millions de gens qui ne font que te draguer 7 jour sur 7 et 24 heures sur 24 ?_

Draco : _Peut-être qu'on devrait le dire aux autres pour nous deux._

_Harry : _Es-tu devenu fou ?

Draco : _Non, je suis fatigué de tout ces dragueurs !_

_Harry : _Quels dragueurs ?

Draco : _tu es sérieux là ?_

_Harry : _Uh, ouais ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Draco : _De tout les gens qui te dragues ! Tout le monde ! Tout le temps !_

_Harry : _Pas vraiment.

Draco : _Si ! Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre okay ? Okay._

_Harry : _Draco, es-tu ... jaloux ?

Draco : _Mais non, voyons ..._

Draco : _... Peut-être un petit peu ..._

Draco : _Okay ! C'est bon ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter !_

_Harry : _Oh, mais je n'es rien dit ;)


	60. Chapter 60

Du jamais vu dans le monde la musique et surtout dans le monde des Malfoys : Draco sait chanter ! Et une chanson d'amour moldu en plus !

* * *

_Draco : And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town._

_Draco : I haven't seen it in awhile since she bought you down._

Harry : Quoi ?

_Draco : You say you're fine I know you better than that._

_Draco : Hey, what you doing with a girl like that ?_

Harry : Draco qu'est ce que …

_Draco : If you could see that I'm the one_

_Draco : Who understands you_

_Draco : Been here all along so why can't you see_

_Draco : You belong with me._

Harry : Es-tu en train de me chanter une chanson de Taylor Swift par message ?

_Draco : Peut-être ..._

Harry : Je t'aime mon ange :)

_Draco : Moi aussi, je t'aime._


	61. Chapter 61

Ou comment choisir le parfait déguisement d'Halloween.

* * *

Harry : Peut-être que tu pourrais être le soleil.

Harry : Et puis je pourrais être la lune.

Harry : Tu sais à cause de tes cheveux :P

_Draco : Oh, ha ha très drôle._

_Draco : Peut-être qu'on pourrait être comme le ketchup et la moutarde._

Harry : Si nous le faisons, je veux être la moutarde !

_Draco : Mais je suis blond !_

Harry : je m'en fou, je déteste le ketchup !

_Draco : Okay... pourquoi pas les Power rangers ?_

_Draco : Ou nous pouvons même faire X-men ou quelque chose comme ça ..._

Harry : Professor X !

_Draco : Oh, t'es chiant c'est lui que je voulais ! ... Wolverine !_

_Draco : Ou nous pouvons faire les sorciers :D_

Harry : Super drôle.

_Draco : Mais bien sûr que Je suis hilarant._


	62. Chapter 62

Draco est jaloux, pour ne rien changer.

* * *

Harry : Mon dieu, Draco.

Harry : Elle me rend tellement heureux.

Harry : Je ne peux pas y croire.

_Draco : C'est bien Harry._

_Draco : J'suis siii heureux pour vous._

Harry : Est-ce que ca va ?

_Draco : Oui._

Harry : Pourquoi es-tu si distant quand je te parle d'elle ?

_Draco : je ne le suis pas._

Harry : Ne le nie pas.

_Draco : Tu ne veux pas savoir._

Harry : Si, je le veux.

_Draco : Bien. C'est dur de t'entendre parler d'elle comme cela, parce que tout ce que tu peux ressentir pour elle ..._

_Draco : et bien ... je le ressens pour toi._

Harry : Quoi ... Quoi ?

_Draco : Voilà, Je te l'ai dit._


	63. Chapter 63

Harry a trop souffert durant son enfance, il ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce qu'il a vécu, surtout pas à son chéri.

* * *

Harry : Il ta blessé !

Harry : Il te traite comme de la merde ! Draco tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela !

_Draco : C'est mon père._

_Draco : C'est sa manière de m'éduquer._

Harry : Et bien, c'est de la camelote ! Tout ça c'est des âneries Draco.

_Draco : Je sais._

Harry : Tu ne va pas y retourner Dray.

_Draco : Je dois le faire._

Harry : Non !

Harry : Je sais ce que c'est de ce faire traiter ainsi, et je ne vais pas laisser passer cela plus longtemps, car il ne s'agit plus de moi, mais de toi !

_Draco : Mon cœur, j'apprécie que tu veilles prendre ma défense, vraiment._

_Draco : Mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire._

Harry : Oh, tu veux parier ?

Harry : C'est ce qu'on va voir.


	64. Chapter 64

Draco ne se fera définitivement jamais aux inventions moldues.

* * *

_Draco : Merlin, Harry !_

_Draco : Ces putin de petits trous dans les murs sont I.N.U.T.I.L.E.S ! Pourquoi sont-ils là !_

Harry : Quoi ?

Harry : Ah, tu veux dire les prises électriques ?

_Draco : Je n'en sais rien ! Ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement les reboucher ?_

Harry : Non, Dray. C'est de là que proviens l'électricité.

_Draco : Des murs ?_

_Draco : Comment ?_

Harry : Je ne voudrais pas prétendre comprendre entièrement l'électricité moldu.

_Draco : Je veux qu'ils partent !_

Harry : Dommage !

_Draco : Maiiiiis, R'ryyyyyyy ! :'(_

Harry : Désolé.

Harry : Je t'aime :)


	65. Chapter 65

Draco ne se trouve pas supra-hyper-giga-génial ? Le monde va bientôt s'écrouler ! J'en suis certaine !

* * *

_Draco : C'était ma première fois._

_Draco : Pas la tienne._

_Draco : Tu étais parfait et moi, j'étais horrible. Point._

Harry : Ne dit pas ça mon ange.

Harry : C'était bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry : On a juste à être relax.

_Draco : Je peux juste me dire que j'ai été nul :'(_

Harry : Draco ! Arrête !

Harry : C'était parfait et rien que tu puisses dire ne pourra changer cela.

_Draco : Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?_

Harry : Pour deux très simple raisons :

Harry : 1. Parce que je t'aime.

Harry : Et 2. Parce que tu m'aimes en retour :)


	66. Chapter 66

Le ventre de Draco a grossit, il est pris de fréquentes nausées et est ... encore plus chiant que d'habitude ... cherchez l'erreur ;)

* * *

_Draco : Harry._

_Draco : Merlin, comment je pourrais ... hum ... c'est que ..._

Harry : Quoi ? Ça va ?

_Draco : Harry je suis ..._

_Draco : Je suis allé à St. Mangouste aujourd'hui et ... et bien ..._

_Draco : Harry, je suis enceint._

Harry : QUOI ?

_Draco : Tu as très bien lus._

Harry : Oh mon dieu ! Draco ! Vraiment ! Oh mon dieu ! Merlin !

_Draco : Oui, vraiment, je ne voudrais pas plaisanter avec ça._

Harry : Nous devons commencer les planifications ! Et les noms ! Et acheter des choses ! Et oh mon dieu !

_Draco : ça sera dur 'Rry._

_Draco : Nous allons devoir travailler et acheter et nous serons vraiment fatiguer._

Harry : Je sais.

_Draco : Mais je dois admettre que je suis juste un peu exciter :D_


	67. Chapter 67

Serait-ce une révélation que je vois au loin ?

* * *

Harry : je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_Draco : Bonjour à toi aussi Harry._

Harry : Oui, oui salut.

_Draco : Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?_

Harry : Et bien ... comment ...

Harry : Comment as-tu sus que tu étais ... tu sais, comment à tu réalisé que tu aimais les hommes ?

_Draco : Ce n'est pas une question très dure mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veilles la réponse ..._

Harry : Bien sûr que je la veux, sinon je n'aurais pas posé la question !

_Draco : Tu n'auras pas de réponse._

Harry : Et pourquoi ça ?

Harry : Je ne sais pas, Draco mais je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes ...

_Draco : Si tu veux savoir ... je l'ai su la première fois que je t'ai vu._

Harry : Moi ? Attends, attends. Moi ?

_Draco : Oui, toi, toi idiot._

Harry : Vraiment, Wow. Oh mon dieu.


	68. Chapter 68

Haaary est jaloux heuuuu !

* * *

_Draco : Harry._

_Draco : As-tu vu Adam Levine de Maroon 5 ?_

Harry : Oui, je l'ai vu.

_Draco : Je le veux pour noël ! Il est tellement parfait ! :D_

Harry : Mhhm.

_Draco : Et sa musique ! Je pourrais l'écouté toute ma vie !_

Harry : Ouaip, il est cool.

_Draco : Cool ? Mais Il est incroyable !_

_Draco : Il est parfait j'te dis !_

Harry : Pouvons-nous arrêter de parler de lui ?

_Draco : Pourquoi ?_

_Draco : Tu es jaloux ?_

Harry : Pas du tout.

_Draco : Tu es jalouuux ! Oh aller, je suis juste un fan._

_Draco : Tu sais que je t'aime mon cœur :)_

Harry : Oui, oui. Je t'aime aussi.


	69. Chapter 69

Un Draco complètement ouète est un Draco affamé.

* * *

_Draco : Haaarrryyyyy._

_Draco : Meeeec. Mon amoooooooouuurr._

Harry : Oui draco.

_Draco : Tu dois me ramener plein de manger et des trucs._

Harry : Uhm, de la nourriture ? Pourquoi ?

_Draco : J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiimm !_

_Draco : Tu dois donc me ramener des chocogrenouilles et tout et tout._

Harry : Pourquoi as-tu soudain extrêmement faim ?

_Draco : Chépaaaaaaaaa._

_Draco : J'ai fumé ce truc moldu làààà, mais siii tu saiiiiiis, roooh._

Harry : Oooooh !

Harry : Oui, okay, bien. Je vais te ramener à manger d'accord ?

_Draco : Merciiiiiiiiii_ :D

Harry : Et appelle-moi la prochaine fois que tu prends ces choses là avant d'être complètement chooter veux-tu ?


	70. Chapter 70

Quand Harry à besoins de Draco, il obtient Draco, et par tout les moyens.

* * *

Harry : Draco, peux-tu venir dans ma chambre ?

_Draco : Harry, tu m'as réveillé._

Harry : Désolé ... tu peux venir ?

Harry : J'ai plus ou moins ... besoin de toi ... tout de suite.

_Draco : Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Harry : Tu vas rire si je te le dit ...

_Draco : Non, promis._

Harry : Et bien ... j'ai lu ...

Harry : J'ai lu une fiction qui parlait de nous, et la fin était triste.

Harry : Très triste :(

_Draco : Et tu as besoin de moi juste à cause de ça ?_

_Draco : C'est juste une histoire 'Rry._

Harry : Je t'avais dit que tu ne le prendrais pas au sérieux !

_Draco : Okay, okay._

_Draco : Je serais là dans peu de temps._

Harry : Merci mon amour :)


	71. Chapter 71

Ou quand Hermione drague Draco.

* * *

Hermione : Salut Draco, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Hermione : Tu étais vraiment beau aujourd'hui tu sais ?

_Draco : Um ... je suis toujours beau. Mais ... merci ?_

Hermione : Oh, pas de problèmes.

Hermione : Hey, je me disais que toi et moi, nous pourrions aller boire un verre un jour.

Hermione : tu sais, Tree Broomsticks, une bière au beurre ...

_Draco : Oh Merlin. Hermione, il ne te l'a pas dit ?_

Hermione : Quoi ?

Hermione : Qui ne m'a pas dit quoi ?

_Draco : Et bien, Harry et moi sommes ensemble. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant ..._

Hermione : Toi et Harry ? Non ! Mais tu étais supposé sortir avec moi ! pas lui !

Hermione : J'ai été la première à t'aimer !

_Draco : Bah, lui aussi, et je l'aime. Je suis désolé Hermione._

Hermione : C'n'est pas juste ! :'(


	72. Chapter 72

Draco ne peut plus se passer de son amoureux :P

* * *

Harry : Je vais passer la semaine au terrier, Okay ?

_Draco : Pourquoi ?_

Harry : Pour leur faire un petit coucou. Ils sont comme ma famille, Draco. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de leur rendre visite de temps en temps :)

_Draco : Et moi ?_

Harry :Tu peux rester seul pour la semaine ... non ?

_Draco : Toute la semaine ?!_

_Draco : Mais tu vas me manquer ..._

Harry : Aller, ce n'est pas si terrible.

_Draco : _Tu iras bien.

_Draco : Bien, okay, je peux le faire._

_Draco : Okay._

_Draco : Amuse-toi bien._

Harry : Merci chéri toi aussi ;)

_Draco : Hey Harry, est-ce que la semaine viens de passer ?_

Harry : Draco ... ça ne fait que 2 minutes.


	73. Chapter 73

Le sauveur du monde sorcier à été sauvé par son petit-ami des griffes de sa « famille ».

* * *

_Draco : C'était ... intéressant._

Harry : C'était génial.

Harry : Je ne les ai jamais vus aussi effrayés de ma vie !

_Draco : Et bien, je sais me montrer effrayant parfois._

Harry : Tu étais incroyable.

Harry : merci.

_Draco : Je ferais tout pour faire passer l'envie à ces bâtards de te terroriser et de te laisser mourir de faim !_

Harry : Voyons, ils ne me laissaient pas mourir de fin.

_Draco : Bien sûr que si ! J'ai vu les photos 'Rry ! Ils te menaient la vie dure !_

Harry : Okay, ce n'est pas grave. C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Le fait est que j'ai adoré ce que tu as fais )

Harry : Et que je t'aime fort.

_Draco : Je t'aime aussi :)_


	74. Chapter 74

Cela ce voit tant que ça le couple Drarry ? En même temps ... pas très discrets nos deux poudlarien :/

* * *

Blaise : Draco que porte-tu autour du coup ?!

Blaise : Vire ce truc hors de ma vue !

_Draco : Oh, um ... c'était une farce, haha, une stupide farce._

Blaise : Ouais, c'est ça.

_Draco : Blaise, pourquoi mentirais-je ?_

Blaise : Je sais que tu continu de sortir avec Potter, Draco.

Blaise : Je ne suis pas un imbécile !

_Draco : Quoi ! Qui d'autre est au courant ?_

Blaise : Qui ne l'est pas ? Vous deux c'est tellement évident.

_Draco : Merde !_

Blaise : Oui, oui, mais s'il te plait enlève cette stupide cravate !

_Draco : Okay, c'est juste que ... je ne retrouvais plus la mienne et quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure je me suis aperçus qu'il portait la mienne mais moi je portais déjà la sienne et ... _

_Draco : ... Bref, merci quand même de m'avoir prévenu._

Blaise : Mouais.


	75. Chapter 75

Quand Draco est bourré, ça donne ça !

* * *

Harry : Draco !

Harry : Où es-tu ?

_Draco : Harry._

_Draco : je crois que je suis dans la ..._

_Draco : Salle de bain ?_

_Draco : Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble ..._

Harry : tu vas bien ?

_Draco : Ouais, tout est un petit peu confus, je vois tout plein de bidules-machins tout flous qui ne devrais pas être dans une salle de bain, c'est bizarre, hihi c'est trop drôle ... j'ai encore envie de vomir :S_

Harry : Putin, Draco, combien de verre as-tu bu ?

_Draco : 1 !_

_Draco : 2 ?_

_Draco : 3, 4, 5 ?_

_Draco : ... 9 ? ..._

Harry : Oh, MERLIN, DRACO !

_Draco : ... Bouteilles ?_

Harry : QUOI ?! Okay, okay, je garde mon calme. Est-ce que ça va au moins ?

_Draco : Je ne me sens pas très bien._

_Draco : je veux rentrer à la maison._

Harry : Fantastique.

Harry : Fais-moi bien penser de ne jamais te laisser aller dans au bar tout seul !

_Draco : Ramène moi juste à la maison, les bidules-machins tout flous viennes vers moi et ils sont tout vert et mangent des trucs tout jaunes et violets bizarre, et ils dansent une dance que je ne connais pas, Harryyyy, j'ai peur ! Ce n'est plus amusant du tout, je crois qu'ils m'ont confondu avec leur nourriture jaune, je veux rentrer à la maison !_


	76. Chapter 76

Oh. Oh ... Ça ! C'est de la boulette :$ Panique à bord !

* * *

_Draco : Harry._

_Draco : Je n'en peux plus. Je DOIS te le dire._

_Draco : ... Je t'aime :)_

Harry : Draco ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi !

Harry : Que fais-tu derrière mon dos !?

Harry : c'est ton père !

_Draco : PÈRE ? Pourquoi par Merlin as-tu le téléphone portable d'Harry ..._

_Draco : ...Non... NON ! PÈRE ! NE FAIT PAS ÇA !_

_Draco : Laisse-le tranquille !_

Harry (Lucius Malfoy) : Il va être avada kedavrisé dans moins de 24 heures.

Harry (Lucius Malfoy) : Continu à me tenir tête ainsi et tu seras le suivant !

_Draco : NON ! PÈRE, TU DOIS ARRÊTER !_

_Draco : LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE, JE T'EN PRIE ! JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX !_

Harry (Lucius Malfoy) : Draco. La ferme.


	77. Chapter 77

HIIYYYEEEEUUURRRRKKKKKK ! BEURK ! BEURK ! ET RE-BEURK !

* * *

Harry : Hey, Draco, Dumby ma dit que je pouvais sortir pour quelques jours.

_Draco : Où vas-tu ?_

_Draco : Pourquoi pars-tu ?_

_Draco : Soit prudent mon cœur._

Harry : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai bien.

_Draco : Tu passe beaucoup trop de temps avec lui :'(_

_Draco : Est-ce que quelque chose ... ce passe ... je veux dire ... entre vous deux ?_

Harry : NON ! Non ! Draco c'est dégoutant ! Bien sûr que non !

Harry : MERLIN ! Aidez-moi à sortir cette image purement BEURKK de ma tête !

_Draco : Okay, Okay, c'était juste pour être sûr._

_Draco : Je veux dire ... il est gay et ..._

Harry : Et il doit avoir au moins 200 ans !

_Draco : Hey, l'amour n'a pas d'âge :P_


	78. Chapter 78

La porte qu'il ne fallait pas ouvrir ... Ou la chaussure qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de vue XD

* * *

_Lucius : Et bien, je cherchais une chaussure et je suis entré dans la chambre de Draco et là ... je l'ai vu dans son lit entrain de dormir avec Potter !_

_Lucius : __Ça _m'a tellement choqué :O

_Lucius : je veux dire ... je cherchais juste une chaussure !_

_Lucius : Je n'espérais pas voir ... ça !_

Narcissa : J'ai compris Lucius, mais ne soit pas trop énervé après lui, s'il te plaît ?

Narcissa : Il à l'âge de faire ce qu'il veut.

_Lucius : Oui, oui, je sais._

_Lucius : C'est juste bizarre, je veux dire ... Potter ..._

_Lucius : Au moins, il est heureux._

Narcissa : Très, très heureux, as-tu remarqué ?

Narcissa : Tu ne dois pas l'oublier.

_Lucius : Non, non ..._

_Lucius : Désormais, je vais garder toutes mes chaussures dans la même pièce enfermée à clé ! Ainsi , elles ne pourront plus s'échapper!_


	79. Chapter 79

« Glee », Phénomène mondial moldu et sorcier :P (C'est une fan de Glee qui vous parle).

* * *

Harry : J'ai regardé cette série moldu qui s'appelle « Glee ».

_Draco : Celle où ils chantent et ils dansent et tout ?_

Harry : Oui :D

Harry : C'est trop bien !

_Draco : Oh, à bon ?_

Harry : Oui ! Et il y a cette fille hum ... Santana qui est génial.

Harry : Elle me fait vraiment penser à toi ! Et ce mec hum ... Kurt et son petit copain Blaine. Oh, ils sont trop chouuux ^^

Harry : Ils sont juste parfaits !

_Draco : Tu n'as pas l'air obsédé par cette série, toi, pas du tout._

Harry : Tu devrais regarder ça avec moi un jour bébé.

_Draco : Non, merci 'Rry._

Harry : Ce n'était pas une question ! Tu VAS regarder Glee avec moi.

_Draco : Bien ..._


	80. Chapter 80

Une personne ne s'achète pas de portables pour les passer aux gens voyons ! C'est inadmissible ça ! Soit tu garde ton portable, soit t'envoi balader la personne et tu lui dis de s'en acheter un !

* * *

_Draco : Harry._

_Draco : On peut se voir ?_

_Draco : Tu m'manque :(_

Harry : Malfoy ?

Harry : Pourquoi exactement ?

_Draco : Umm ... Parcequeeeee tu me manque ?_

Harry : C'est Genny Weasley.

_Draco : __Oh ... quoi ? __Où est Harry ?_

Harry (Ginny Weasley): Explications.

_Draco : Quelles explications Weaslette ?_

Harry (Ginny Weasley) : Toi et Harry vous vous détestez autant l'un que l'autre.

_Draco : Oh ... je pence que je ne devrais pas te dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos pour ne pas le regretter._

_Draco : Alors demande-lui toi-même._

Harry (Ginny Weasley) : Mais que ce passe t-il Malfoy putin de MERDE !

_Draco : Quel langage Weaslette, tu devrais y faire un peu attention tu ne pence pas ?_

Harry (Ginny Weasley) : Malfoy ! De une ne m'appelle plus comme cela et de deux, dit moi ce qu'il ce passe avec Harry !

Harry (Ginny Weasley) : Malfoy !


	81. Chapter 81

Quand Harry met les DEUX pieds dans le plat ... encore ...

* * *

_Draco : Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois pas venu !_

Harry : Je suis désolé.

Harry : Mon patron m'a gardé plus longtemps et je n'ai pas trouvé de moyens de partir.

Harry : je suis vraiment désolé Draco.

___Draco : _Tu ne comprends pas.

Harry : Bah ... non justement ...

___Draco : _Aujourd'hui c'était différent !

Harry : En quoi ?

___Draco : _J'avais planifié quelque chose !

Harry : Ah ? Bon ...

Harry : Tu ne pourras pas le faire demain ?

___Draco : _Harry.

___Draco : _J'allais te demander de m'épouser.

Harry : Oh, MERDE. Sérieusement ?

_Draco : Sérieusement :(_


	82. Chapter 82

La famille Malfoy devrait penser à insonoriser ses murs ...

* * *

Lucius : Draco !

Lucius : Peux-tu s'il te plaît la fermer !

Lucius : Il y a des gens qui essayent de dormir dans la chambre à côté...

___Draco__ : _Désolé 'Ppa ...

Lucius : Si tu gémis plus fort, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance le roi d'Angleterre MOLDU vas croire à une attaque d'aliènes.

___Draco__ : _Oh. Je crois que c'est juste un truc de Malfoys.

___Draco__ : _Vengeance involontaire de ce que j'ai entendu l'autre nuit ...

Lucius : Attends ... Qu'est-ce que tu ... LA FERME !

Lucius : Au moins tu n'as pas entendu de "DRRRAAAKE J'ADORE QUAND TU FAIS CAAA OH OUIIIIIII".

Lucius : Ou de "MERLIIIN C'EST TROP BOOON POTTER, JE T'AIME OHHHHH".

_Draco__ : ...C'est très, très, très ... embarrassant..._


	83. Chapter 83

Ou quand Draco n'a plus de batteries dans un moment critique...

* * *

Harry : Draco ?

___Draco : _Hmm ?

Harry : J'ai juste fais un autre cauchemar.

___Draco : _Oh ? Merde.

Harry : Oui, comme tu dit. J'ai besoin de toi.

___Draco : _Je suis là, je suis là mon cœur.

___Draco : _Merde, ma batterie est très faible :/

Harry : Combien de temps te reste t-il à ton avis ?

_Draco : J'n'en sais rien._

Harry : Okay.

Harry : J'ai juste besoin de te parler.

Harry : Draco ?

Harry : Draco !

Harry : Putin de merde de téléphone de mes deux !


	84. Chapter 84

Ou quand Harry avoue ENFIN ses sentiments.

* * *

Harry : Draco, je sais que tu ne sais pas qui c'est mais j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose car je ne peux plus garder cela pour moi plus longtemps.

Harry : Je ne pourrais surement jamais te dire ça si tu savais qui je suis.

Harry : Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Quand je suis avec toi, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Harry : Dans ces moments là, je me sens juste moi. Et c'est ce que personne d'autre que toi est capable de me faire ressentir.

Harry : Donc merci. Et c'est tout.

___Draco : _Tu as tors.

Harry : Quoi ?

___Draco : _Harry. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout simplement tout dit ?

Harry : Draco ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais mon numéro ... Je ... Je ne te l'ai pas dit car ... et bien parce que tu me déteste.

_Draco : Non, ce n'est pas le cas._


	85. Chapter 85

Harry et Draco se sont battus mais leur scène de bagarre sans merci a finalement laisser place a une scène d'amour et de passion.

* * *

Harry : Malfoy ... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

_Draco : J'sais pas._

_Draco : Je pourrais te poser la même question._

Harry : Et je te donnerais la même réponse.

_Draco : C'était ..._

Harry : Oui, je sais.

_Draco : Pourquoi était-ce si ... agréable ?_

_Draco : Nous nous détestons._

Harry : Peut-être que c'est justement cela.

Harry : Ou peut-être ...

_Draco : Peut-être qu'on ne ce déteste pas tant que ça ?_

Harry : Non, peut-être pas.

_Draco : Nous avons besoins d'y réfléchir._

Harry : Je sais. Mais ... c'était merveilleux.

_Draco : Je sais, je l'ai ressenti aussi._


	86. Chapter 86

Draco a reçus la marque des ténèbres (forcé) pendant les vacances d'hiver et a maintenant besoin de l'aide de son chéri.

* * *

_Draco : Harry._

_Draco : J'ai besoins de ton aide, j'ai besoin de toi._

Harry : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

_Draco : Je ne peux pas ..._

_Draco : Je ne peux pas te dire exactement mais c'est quelque chose de mal._

_Draco : Quelque chose de VRAIMENT mal._

Harry : Dray ! Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe merde !

_Draco : Ils m'ont forcé, Harry, je n'est pas eu le choix._

_Draco : J'ai peur._

_Draco : J'ai besoin de toi._

Harry : Draco, est-ce qu'ils ont ...

Harry : As-tu la marque ?

_Draco : Tu dois m'aider._

Harry : Oh Mon Dieu !


	87. Chapter 87

Ou comment déstabiliser Harry Potter en dix leçons.

* * *

Harry : Draco.

Harry: Arrête ça!

_Draco : Arrête quoi ?_

Harry : On est en classe pour l'amour de Merlin !

_Draco : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle._

Harry : Arrête ! Dray !

_Draco : J'essaye juste de me concentrer !_

Harry : En suçant le bout de ta plume, ouais tu te concentre vachement là !

Harry : Si McGonagall te surprenais ...

Harry : Oh, mon dieu Draco j't'en prie arrête !

_Draco : Désolé 'Rry mais je ne vois pas ce qui te trouble autant ;P_

Harry : DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY !


	88. Chapter 88

Quand Ron agit tel un griffondor ça donne ça.

* * *

_Draco: Harry._

_Draco: Ton meilleur ami vient de m'embrasser !_

_Draco: Putin de MERDE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe !?_

Harry : Oh Merlin ! Il l'a vraiment fait !?

Harry : Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

_Draco: Harry ! Ce n'est pas drôle !_

_Draco: Qu'est ce qui ce passe !?_

Harry : Et bien ... nous avons parlé hier ...

_Draco: Eeeettt ..._

Harry : Et ... il m'a demandé pourquoi je t'aimais autant.

Harry : Mais je ne pouvais pas réellement lui expliquer donc je lui ai dit...

Harry : Je lui ai dit, pourquoi ne pas aller le découvrir par lui-même.

_Draco: Harry !_

Harry : Je ne pansais pas qu'il allait vraiment le faire !

Harry : Merlin, c'est trop drôle, j'imagine bien ta tête là :D

Harry : Je ne peut pas m'arrêter de rire :D


	89. Chapter 89

Harry veut se donner la mort mais Draco fais tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

_Draco : Harry_

_Draco : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Harry : Rien. Je suis juste dans ma chambre.

_Draco : Non, tu n'y es pas._

_Draco : Je viens juste de vérifier i minutes._

Harry : Oh.

_Draco : Harry ... tu n'es pas à la tour d'astronomie n'est-ce pas ?_

_Draco : Harry James Potter !_

_Draco : Harry ne me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ne me fais pas ça._

Harry : J'ai vraiment besoin de le faire.

_Draco : Harry, non !_

_Draco : Je t'en prie ne le fais pas. Je ne peux pas te perdre. J'ai peur, si je te perds, je me perdrais par la suite._

_Draco : J'ai besoin de toi, mon amour._

_Draco : Nous avons tous besoin de toi._

Harry : Le paradis est là où j'ai vraiment besoin d'être.

_Draco : Je t'en supplie ne pars pas. Je t'aime. Je n'est jamais autant aimer qui que ce soit, Harry. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien et tu le sais très bien._


	90. Chapter 90

Quand Harry ce trompe de destinataire ... ça donne ça.

* * *

Harry : Oh, oui Draco.

Harry : Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom ;)

_Hermione : 1. Vérifie à qui tu viens d'envoyer ce message._

_Hermione : 2. OH MON DIEU C'EST SI CHOQUANT !_

_Hermione : 3. Explique tout. MAINTENANT._

Harry : Oh.

Harry : Hermione.

Harry : Merde.

Harry : je suis désolé.

_Hermione : TU FERAIS MIEUX DE L'ETRE !_

Harry : Oui, moi et Draco sommes heu ... ensemble ...

_Hermione : Je le SAVAIS. Ginny l'a plutôt mal pris._

Harry : Ginny ?

_Hermione : Elle disait que ça ce voyais à des années lumières. Un vrai petit génie celle-là._


	91. Chapter 91

Harry n'aurait jamais du laisser son portable à son fils.

* * *

_Albus : P'pa._

_Albus : Je t'en prie, ne me laisse plus jamais ton portable._

Harry : Quoi ?

_Albus : J'ai vu les ... hum ... les messages ..._

_Albus : Avec le père de Scorpius._

Harry : QUOI !?

_Albus : Papa, nous savons tout les deux que maman a un amoureux. Donc, pourquoi pas toi ?_

_Albus : Enfin ... C'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme cela :/_

_Albus : Je veux dire, je suis déjà là. Ce qui signifie que je peux effectuer la descendance de Malfoy._

_Albus : Donc, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller avec le père de Scorp ? J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez tout les deux ^_-_

Harry : Hum ... Al, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Harry : Mais j'apprécie ton soutien :)

_Albus : Non, ça ne l'ai pas P'pa, ça ne l'ai vraiment pas. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux :)_


	92. Chapter 92

S'ils devraient choisir entre tous les autres mecs de Poudlard ?

* * *

Harry : Si tu devrais choisir n'importe qui d'autre avec qui sortir ...

Harry : Qui choisirais-tu ?

_Draco : Hmm, c'est assez dur à choisir ..._

_Draco : Probablement Blaise ou Théo._

_Draco : Ils sont ceux qui me ressemblent le plus._

_Draco : Et toi ?_

Harry : Peut-être Dean, ou Oliver.

_Draco : Hm._

_Draco : OK..._

Harry : Mais je ne veux vraiment pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry : Et tu sais pourquoi ?

_Draco : Non._

Harry : Parce que je t'aime ^^

_Draco : Je t'aime aussi :)_


	93. Chapter 93

Donc c'est la faute de ... la faute à qui finalement :/ (Dit celle que n'a rien comprit à l'histoire lol)

* * *

_Draco : Harry._

_Draco : C'est ma faute._

Harry : Non, j'ai eu tord de croire que tu étais vraiment amoureux de moi.

_Draco : Mais je le suis_

_Draco : Harry, je le suis, vraiment !_

_Draco : Tout ce temps j'étais effrayé à l'idée de te montrer ce que je ressens vraiment, parce que je ne pense pas que je te mérite._

Harry : Quoi ?

_Draco : Tu mérite quelqu'un de tellement mieux que moi._

_Draco : Pour moi, c'était juste une question de temps avant que tu trouve cette personne._

_Draco : Je ne voulais pas que tu pense que j'étais trop attaché à toi. Mais réellement, tu es tout. Tu es mon monde._

Harry : Draco ... Ce n'est pas cela du tout.

Harry : Tu es exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, et exactement ce que je veux.

Harry : Je t'aime.

_Draco : Je t'aime aussi. Si, si fort._


	94. Chapter 94

Il se devait de lui dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

* * *

_Draco : Harry, je dois te dire la vérité._

Harry : A propos de quoi ?

_Draco : Et bien, Quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble ... et bien, c'était une farce. Une blague avec les potes. J'étais supposé te faire tomber sous mon charme et puis ... briser ton cœur._

Harry : QUOI ?!

_Draco : Mais je ne savais pas que j'allais vraiment tomber amoureux de toi !_

_Draco : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. J'étais un vrai enculé, un connard, un trop du cul de première classe et ... j'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner._

Harry : Bon sang.

Harry : J'ai juste ...

Harry : Je veux dire, Je pense que c'est bon si tu m'aime réellement maintenant, mais ...

_Draco : Je sais._

_Draco : Je suis sincèrement désolé mon amour._

Harry : ...

Harry : Tu as vraiment de la chance que je t'aime beaucoup trop fort.

Harry : Un jour sa me retombera dessus tout ça.

_Draco : Ooouh, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ..._


	95. Chapter 95

Ou quand Ron surmonte sa Haine envers Draco pour sauver son meilleur ami.

* * *

Ron : Malfoy.

_Draco : Weasley._

Ron : Je eumm... j'ai besoin de ton aide.

_Draco : Vraiment ?_

_Draco : Pourquoi diable aurais-tu besoin de moi ?_

Ron : C'est à propos d'Harry.

_Draco : Quoi ?_

Ron : Il pleur. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais il ne veut pas ouvrir la porte.

Ron : Et ... donc, j'ai pensé que tu saurais probablement quoi faire ...

_Draco : Mèèèrde !_

_Draco : Tu pourras me faire entrer dans votre salle commune ?_

Ron : Euh ... ouais.

_Draco : Je serais là bientôt._

_Draco : Merci de m'avoir prévenu._


	96. Chapter 96

La mort de Ron ... (Paix à son âme)

* * *

Harry : Il est parti.

_Draco : Harry._

_Draco : Je suis désolé._

Harry : Il ne peut pas être parti. Comment a-t-il pu partir ?

Harry : Non, Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être possible !

_Draco : Harry, je suis vraiment désolé. Laisse le temps s'écouler._

_Draco : C'était un mec bien, et tu le sais autant que moi. Il est mort en héro._

Harry : Je ne peux pas ...

Harry : Il était tout le temps avec moi, même la fois où j'ai été dans ce train pour la première fois.

Harry : Maintenant, il est ... Il ne peut pas être ...

_Draco : Je sais. Il t'a aidé tellement de fois._

_Draco : C'était ton meilleur ami et il le sera toujours._

Harry : Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Draco : Tu es fort Harry. Ça va être très dur mais je serais là pour toi.

Harry : Merci beaucoup. Je t'aime.


	97. Chapter 97

Quand Hermione surprend un moment de tendresse entre Harry et Draco.

* * *

_Hermione : Harry, est-ce que c'est normal ?_

Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'y est normal ?

_Hermione : Draco t'a ramené à la tour griffondor._

Harry : Je m'étais endormis Hermione.

_Hermione : Oui, mais ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement te réveiller ?_

Harry : Je suppose, oui ...

Harry : Il voulait juste ne pas me déranger.

Harry : Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ou ... ?

_Hermione : Oh, bien sûre que non._

_Hermione : Je suis désolé, je n'arrive juste pas à m'habituer à cette relation pour l'instant._

Harry : Ce n'est rien :)

Harry : Je pense que tu vas devoir t'y habituer rapidement.

Harry : Draco et moi on est très tactiles et donc ... enfin ...

_Hermione : Je n'ais pas besoin de détails._


	98. Chapter 98

Ou quand Albus-Severus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy deviennent frères.

* * *

Albus-Severus : Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

_Scorpius : De quoi ? Ton père et le mien ?_

Albus-Severus : Oui.

_Scorpius : Ouais._

_Scorpius : Tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami, Al._

_Scorpius : Je pense qu'on va devenir de vrais frères maintenant._

Albus-Severus : Donc, tu ne pense pas que c'est trop étrange ?

_Scorpius : Pas le moins du monde !_

Albus-Severus : J'espérais que tu me dises ça ! :D

Albus-Severus : Et si ils se mettent ensemble ?

_Scorpius : Nous allons les rendre fou !_

Albus-Severus : Ça va être génial !


	99. Chapter 99

Ou quand Draco gagne au Quidditch contre Harry pour la première fois DE SA VIE !

* * *

_Draco : PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN !_

_Draco : JE T'AI ENFIN BATTU !_

_Draco : POUR LA PREMIÈRE FOIS !_

_Draco : JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE CE SOIT ENFIN ARRIVE !_

Harry : Ouais, ouais, je sais j'étais là aussi ...

Harry : Mais bon continue si ça te fais plaisir.

_Draco : Harry ! Je viens de te battre pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années !_

_Draco : Ça ne va probablement jamais se reproduire avant un long, très long moment !_

_Draco : Laisse-moi chérir ce moment pendant qu'il en est encore temps._

Harry : Ouais, si tu le dit.

Harry : Tu as vraiment bien joué :)

_Draco : Je sais ! Je suis si fière de moi :')_

_Draco : Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que j'ai attrapé ce fichu vif d'or avant toi !_


	100. Chapter 100

Nous fêtons en ce jour le 100ème chapitre ! ouaiiis :'D ! hum ... désolé, je me suis UN PEU emportée :)

* * *

Ou quand deux élèves de Poudlard parlent du moment où Draco et Harry s'embrassent après un match de Quidditch devant tout le monde.

* * *

Hope : Merlin, Susan, tu les as vus ?!

_Susan : Qui ne les a pas vus ?_

Hope : C'est comme s'ils avaient oublié que tout le monde était là !

_Susan : C'était super drôle quand tous les gradins se sont tuent aussitôt qu'ils ont commencé à s'embrasser !_

_Susan : Je n'arrive pas à croire que les gens soient surpris, leur couple est tellement évident !_

Hope : Tu pense ?

_Susan : Je savais pour eux deux depuis des mois !_

_Susan : Je pensais que tout le monde le savais ... apparemment non ..._

Hope : Bah, mince alors, tu pense qu'ils vont s'arrêter maintenant ?

Hope : Comment peuvent-ils encore respirer ?!

_Susan : Je pense qu'ils font un merveilleux couple *-*_


End file.
